Star Wars: Dawn of A New Jedi Order
by Ariston-1
Summary: Send out this message too all corners of the galaxy, let no world not hear this call. 'The Jedi, Once and future guardians of piece in the galaxy have arisen from darkness to take our rightful place in the fight against the Empire and the Sith warlords that command it'


A wise man once said _'One Jedi Can change the course of any war' _Yet as the darkness of the Empire fell around the galaxy and _'The Great Jedi Purge'_ swept across it, very few of the old order still remained. Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi disappeared into hiding along with every surviving Jedi as the long reach of the Empire began to crush the galaxy and form it into it's own shape. Several of the old order began to fight the Emperor and the former Jedi known as Darth Vader, yet most perished as the seemingly infinite grasp of the Empire reached out across the galaxy. Some of the old order had hidden, secluded them selves in isolation awaiting the time when the call was received to arise up and reclaim the galaxy.

Star Wars

_Dawn of A new Jedi Order_

Rumours had flooded around the galaxy of a young man with a powerful knowledge of the forbidden Jedi arts, secluded on a world far from the grasp of the Empire, a new Jedi order had sent out it's best and brightest to locate this young man and bring him before the High Council to complete his training and welcome him into his rightful place as a Knight of the New Jedi Order.

He had tracked his target to an isolated world outside of the Empire's grasp, as the old and battered freighter entered the atmosphere of the dead and forgotten world the pilot found the only inhabitable area on the whole planet, a small crumbling city on the outskirts of the vast and dangerous mountain range that covered the only island on the green ocean planet.

Disguised as a trader he stepped off of the platform that had dropped down from the centre of the battered and broken old freighter while the dirty black exhaust kicked soil and debris from the ground.

"Hello? My name is Krik, I am a trader looking for a safe harbour to wait out the approaching Ion storm. Is anyone here?"

Echoing through the ruins a voice called out.

"It is only a category one Ion Storm…"

"My ship was badly damaged by the leading edge of the storm. Myself and my crew would not survive it. May we have safe harbour?"

"How many of you are there?" The voice replied.

"Just three. Myself, My Wife and our Droid"

From the distance a figure exited a damaged building wearing a long black robe that flowed in the breeze like water falling off of a hillside.

"I see, from the looks of that old ship you'd have trouble lifting off again. Follow me please"

Looking back into his ship Krik called out the all clear as a woman and an old battered droid exited the ship and stepped to his side. Smiling the young blonde haired woman followed Krik towards the figure in the dark robe.

"Thank you for allowing us a safe harbour sir. My name is Aadria, my husband Krik and our droid K-7"

"Any thing we can do to help, this way… we have hot food and fresh water if you need some"

"Thank you sir, that would be great. I can't remember the last time I had a hot meal"

"I believe that was six months, three weeks, five days, four hours and fifteen minutes ago Ma'am" Replied the husky voice of the droid.

"Gods has it really been that long? We've been living on food packs since then. The trade business isn't what it used to be… Mister?"

"Call me… Kolya" The man replied.

The three followed him to a large container hidden inside the ruins of an old building, Inside the container they saw steps leading deep under ground, as they followed him down the sounds of chatter gradually filled the air as the turned a corner and saw what appeared to be a large underground cavern filled with different species from all over the galaxy.

"It seems this planet isn't as abandoned as we thought honey"

"Indeed. What is this place Kolya?"

"Refugees… the Empire has destroyed many worlds and lives. We take in as many as we can, since the destruction of the Death Star the Empire has gone on a rampage practically tearing apart the galaxy looking for the rebels. Since the destruction of the facility on the ice planet Hoth the Emperor is obsessed with finding them"

"Yes, I heard. All this war and death, is it really worth it? From what I hear the Republic voted _for_ the Empire"

A male voice called out through the crowds as the many aliens separated and a second man approached them.

"Voted in our not, the Empire is still running the galaxy with fear and slavery. The even destroyed the order of the Jedi to get what they needed"

"From what I hear sir, the Jedi order conspired against the chancellor…"

Laughing slightly the blonde haired man approached the three, stopping five steps away from them he looked directly into Krik's eyes as he spoke.

"The chancellor destroyed the Republic, and made himself absolute ruler of the Empire. How do you feel about the Empire mister?"

"Krik, and I avoid the empire as must as possible mister?"

"My name is Skywalker, I sense a powerful connection to the force with you sir. What are you hiding?"

Slowly Skywalker reached into his jacket and pulled out a small metal tube, ready to activate the powerful weapon he had come to rely on for personal protection.

"Nothing sir… Skywalker? Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes… who are you?"

"Just a trader sir… nothing more"

Smiling slightly Skywalker reached out his left hand as two identical metal tubes flew out of Krik's jacket and stopped in mid air before him. With a powerful hum both weapons activated with a golden blade of energy.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you. You're a Jedi, who do you work for?"

"I see I no longer need to lie… My name is Ardus Krik, one of the last of the order… My master told me to find you before he was killed by a bounty hunter named Fett. He had a message for you"

The two powerful weapons deactivated and floated back towards the hands of the owner.

"And what message would that be?"

"You are no longer alone sir. The Jedi are ready to return, they need a leader… one with your power and skill. The death of Obi-Wan Kenobi our greatest warrior was felt by all, we sensed your rise. Many of us had been sent out across the Galaxy to find you…"

"And then what?" Skywalker replied with caution.

Slowly Aadria stepped forward and smiled as she replied.

"We have been asked to bring you before the new High Council"

Shock overcame him as he looked into her eyes and attempted to search her mind for answers, yet it appeared at every turn he was blocked by a powerful force.

"You are both Jedi?"

"We are few Master Skywalker, but our numbers are growing. You are the chosen of Kenobi, has he and Master Yoda not told you of our presence?"

"No, Master Yoda died not long ago… he told me I was the last of the Jedi" He swiftly replied.

"Then he was protecting you and us. We are ready to join your fight, but you must come with us"

"And what of Vader?"

Laughing aloud Aadria stepped towards him and placed her arm around his shoulder as she spoke.

"Darth Vader will soon receive what is coming to him. Both him and his Emperor will receive a visit from our best warriors. Your time has ended Master Skywalker…"

Slowly Krik turned to the gathering crowd and spoke with the presence of a powerful Jedi Knight.

"Once this storm has passed, send out this message too all corners of the galaxy, let no world not hear this call. _'The Jedi, Once and future guardians of piece in the galaxy have arisen from darkness to take our rightful place in the fight against the Empire and the Sith warlords that command it'_"

Cheers came from the crowd as Krik turned to the young Skywalker and spoke.

"You need more training, come with us to the planet of Tantalus IV, the new council will continue your training as you take your rightful place with us"

It seemed as if his dreams had come true with the rise of the Jedi, a new council and the opportunity of finishing the training he had started many years ago on Tatouine. Yet something did not feel right, two Jedi fell into his lap with the ability to shield their minds from him, what are they hiding and why?

"I can not go with you yet. I have to rejoin the fleet"

"You must, our orders are clear… come with us or we will take you by force if needed" Aadria replied.

His eyes focused on them both as he stood ready to defend himself against the two stood before him.

"You can try and you will fail"

Quickly he activated his weapon causing a deadly green energy to erupt from the metallic hilt, the powerful hum of his weapon filled the room as the gathering crowd moved back while the two before him drew their weapons. The duel gold blades exploded into life as Krik stepped forward while Aadria drew her weapon, a double bladed Lightsaber with golden blades. Smiling slightly she stepped too her left as they both circled the young Jedi before them.

"You are out matched Skywalker, your training is incomplete… do not do this"

"We will see"

"Arrogance and ignorance, wrapped up and one package. How efficient of you Skywalker" Replied Aadria.

Slowly she circled him spinning her weapon defensively. His heart pounded within his chest as he was facing perhaps the largest decision of his life. Should he fight the two before him and risk being killed, or place down his weapon and join them. Sighing deeply he calculated his odds of survival against the two powerful opponents before him.

"Skywalker, put down your weapon. I sense your skill with a sword is not as effective as it should be… if you will not come with us, allow us to instruct you… I can feel your huge obligation to your Alliance… and I can almost sense your future. Master Yoda claimed you must face Vader… We can help you with that"

From the corner of his eye he saw Aadria step back slightly as her husband spun his twin blades ready for the first strike.

"Skywalker put it down before we do what we must. I can sense your doubt in your abilities and fear. You have no idea of what we are capable of, you are truly out matched… think about it"

Slowly Krik stepped back and deactivated both of his weapons as looked directly into the eyes of his wife and nodded softly. The sound of her twin bladed deadly sabre deactivating took the young man by surprise as he quickly glanced behind him and then stepped away from the two highly Jedi that had surrounded him.

"As I said, I can not go with you"

"The storm will pass in two days, we can not leave until then, no one can. Allow us to help you… we can teach you as much as we can before you face Vader"

"As you wish Krik… Come with me, together we can…"

"Forgive us Skywalker, we can not. We must return to the Council as soon as possible" Replied Krik.

The following two days had been filled with exhausting trails and training with a Lightsaber substitute, although a training blade could not be used they had no choice but to use what they could find. The two Strange and powerful Jedi had given the young Skywalker as much instruction as possible in the limited time they had, even going as far as adjusting the young man's personal weapon to give him what ever edge they could before he would face his trail against the Emperor and his protégé known as Darth Vader. Finally the storm had passed as the three visitors stood before there ship.

"Remember one thing Master Skywalker, although your knowledge of the Force is strong. Vader is stronger, he will use everything he can against you. Even your own abilities and your thoughts, cloud your mind and focus on the moment. I sense greatness within you Skywalker"

"Thank you Master Krik…"

"I am not a Master Jedi yet, my training is incomplete. Aadria on the other hand is the one you should thank. She is a true Knight of the old order"

"Really?"

"Indeed… Once you and your Alliance is ready, we will find you. Farewell Padawan, May the Force be with you always"

Slowly the almost crippled vessel lifter off of the ground and disappeared into the darkness of the night as he turned back towards his fighter.

"R2, Prepare the ship for lift off. Set course for the fleet, they should be assembled by now"

Story By

Ariston 1

_Author's Note._

_I know it doesn't officially fit with the established timeline._

_But how long did it really take for Luke Skywalker t rejoin the fleet after he left Yoda?_


End file.
